


i'm so glad i found you

by fireundertheashes



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireundertheashes/pseuds/fireundertheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz wasn’t entirely sure why Erin wanted to keep their relationship secret at first. She was willing to give Erin the benefit of the doubt for a while and keep it quiet from Abby, Patty and Kevin.</p><p>It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d been a closeted woman’s dirty little secret, but this time she wasn’t worried about that. Not with Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so glad i found you

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked for "can you please give me a secret relationship holtzbert where abby and patty find out?". I delivered something typically atypical but mostly in line with the prompt.
> 
> I hope you like it

Holtz wasn’t _entirely_ sure why Erin wanted to keep their relationship secret at first. She was willing to give Erin the benefit of the doubt for a while and keep it quiet from Abby, Patty and Kevin.

It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d been a closeted woman’s dirty little secret, but this time she wasn’t worried about that. Not with Erin.

They talk about it, a lot; about Erin coming out and going public with their relationship. And it would be very, very public. The whole of New York knowing kind of public.

After a while it became more obvious that it wasn’t just about the rest of the Ghostbusters as much as it was about Erin’s boomeranging social anxiety and the media that constantly followed them around. Holtz has never been ashamed of who she is, Erin’s pretty much always struggled with who she is even before her bi crisis. 

Then it starts getting _fun_. The sneaking around; trying to grab a kiss without anyone noticing, or organise date night without Abby and Patty realising that they’re both suspiciously unavailable on the same night. Neither of them are very subtle about it really, it’s almost hilarious how unsubtle they’ve been, but for a long time it doesn’t seem like anything short of public marriage proposals and sky writing are gonna clue Abby and Patty in. They all live together, for christ’s sake.

For a scientist and an historian, Abby and Patty can be really, really unobservant. Even Kevin asked a couple of questions when he found Holtz and Erin lying snuggled on the couch, before being distracted by Holtz pointing at nothing behind him and yelling “ _What_ is _that_?”.

Erin couldn’t stop laughing about it for days.

In the end it was a gradual thing. They stopped deliberately trying to be sneaky, Erin setting the level of affection she was comfortable with in the firehouse. Holtz’s flirting had always been outrageous, but now she allowed herself to be softer, an expression of affection rather than an attempt to illicit a reaction.

For the most part they still weren’t super obvious.

Patty caught on first, walking in on Holtz and Erin in an impromptu slow dance around a partially disembowelled proton pack. She looked confused for half a second until Holtz leaned up to lay a kiss smack on Erin’s cheek and turned to smile broadly at Patty.  
  
“Oh. Is that why-? _Oh_. How long?”  
  
“Just, y’know, four months.” Said Erin, a little bit smug. Okay, a lot smug. Totally smug.  
  
Then Patty looked shocked and not just a little bit impressed. “Does Abby know?”  
  
Patty might not have said _was I the only one who didn’t know_ but it surfaced in her expression.  
  
Holtz jumped in, unwilling to let her friend think she’s been shut out.“Congrats Patty, you’re the first to this party!”  
  
And then Patty crushed the two of them into a hug that made Erin’s soul sing with acceptance.

“I’m so happy for you girls!” she yelled, before pushing them away by their shoulders and giving them a deadly serious look. “But seriously, tell Abby.”  
  
They don’t tell Abby.

Not for a little bit, things start getting in the way and none of them have much down time. Between ghosts that needed busting, research that needed defending, and a whole hell of a media whirlwind after another near apocalypse (this time located at The Met) there wasn’t much space for heartfelt conversation.

So naturally, it didn’t take a conversation.  
  
A week later they returned to the firehouse after a throw down battle with a Class IV manifestation in a high school library. After showering away all the slime and debris, they ordered chinese food. Benny managed a speedy hour and thirty-seven minutes on the delivery, practically a sprint, and when Abby came back from paying the man, Patty was grabbing flatware from the kitchen and Erin had fallen asleep on the couch. Holtz gathered her into her lap and there’s no mistaking the gentleness with which she held Erin.  
  
It brought Abby up short, because _how could she have missed this_  
  
“Hey Holtzy,” she said softly, setting the bag of food on the coffee table. “is this what I think it is?”  
  
The slow but blinding smile that crept across Holtz’s face told the whole story. Abby couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
“We’ll talk when Gilbert wakes up. And we _will_ be talking about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr and send me prompts](http://spectralholtz.tumblr.com)


End file.
